07-Ghost: Best Friend Forever
by Sky C. Fiammata de Capulet
Summary: "Mikage kecelakaan-!" Teito dan Mikage, sepasang sahabat yang bersumpah akan bersahabat selamanya. namun, hal buruk terjadi menimpa Mikage. akankah berakhir dengan Happy Ending atau Sad Ending? penasaran? baca aja deh XD Review please :3


"Teito~!"

terdengar suara memanggil seorang anak laki-laki...

dia berlari-lari kecil dan melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya yang bermata emerald yang daritadi termenung duduk di kursi taman.

ya...

anak itu adalah... Mikage Celestine.

dan anak yang dipanggil oleh Mikage bernama Teito Klein.

"ada apa, Mikage? jangan berteriak seperti itu. ini tempat umum. suara mu terlalu kencang!" wajah sedikit marah terhias di wajah Teito.

"hahaha. yah, yah.. baik. lalu, apa yang kau lakukan duduk termenung di situ?" tanya Mikage balik

"hm... aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"apa? katakanlah padaku!" seperti biasa, Mikage adalah anak yang selalu bersemangat dan ceria. sedangkan Teito adalah anak yang terkadang cuek. tapi jika dibilang pendek, dia akan marah.

"ini.. tentang mimpiku semalam..."

"mimpi apa? indah? buruk?"

"== bisa dibilang buruk..."

"ceritakanlah padaku!"

"tapi jangan cerita disini... di dekat kolam sana saja!" Teito menunjuk ke arah pohon besar dan rindang.

"ayo! ayo! *menarik tangan Teito*"

"oi! chotto matte! Mikage!"

(di bawah pohon)

"disini kan?" tanya Mikage.

"Teito, yah... tapi aku takut."

"takut?"

"aku takut jika kau sudah mendengarnya, kau akan kaget... Mikage..." Teito memasang wajah khawatir.

"hm? doushite!? hahaha, ceritakan sajalah!" Mikage menepuk punggung Teito dan sedikit cekikikan.

"hah... *menarik nafas* baiklah. begini, semalam aku bermimpi. kau datang kerumahku saat hujan lebat. kau basah kuyub lalu memelukku tiba-tiba dan mengatakan "Teito, ini yang terakhir. Aku menyayangimu, sahabatku". karena kebingungan aku segera menyuruhmu untuk mandi dan ganti baju secepat mungkin. lalu, aku menerima sebuah telepon dari Castor-san senpai kita itu... dia bilang kau mengalami kecelakaan dan nyawamu tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. aku shok, dan segera menutup telepon. kulihat di kamarku kau sudah tak ada. aku mencarimu di sekeliling rumahku.. kau juga tak ada. segera aku kendarai sepedaku menuju lokasi dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. kulihat mayatmu telah diangkat. aku menangis, Labrador-san segera memelukku. aku menceritakan yang terjadi dirumahku pada kedua orang itu..." Teito menceritakan dengan pelan dan air mata berderai dipipinya.

"..." Mikage tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi dan menatap Teito dengan penuh heran dan sedikit kaget akan apa yang diceritakan Teito pada dirinya.

...

Mikage segera memeluk Teito dan tersenyum sambil berkata "jangan takut yah... aku janji akan selalu berada disisimu. kita sahabat selamanya. apapun yang terjadi pada diriku, janganlah kau khawatirkan. karena aku tidak ingin melihat airmata mu itu. melihatmu sedih, terasa ingin sekali aku mencaci-maki diriku sendiri... Teito... tersenyumlah."

"Mikage..."

Teito pun melepaskan pelukan dan tersenyum kecil pada Mikage.

lalu...

"Teito! sugoii! kau tersenyuuum~! kawaii~~~~! XD" Mikage memeluk Teito dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Teito sehingga Teito marah-marah.

"NANI MIKAGE!?"

"gomeeen~!" Mikage kabur karena Teito siap-siap untuk menjitak dahinya.

"Oi! chotto!"

(beberapa hari kemudian di sekolah)

"Ohayo ^_^"

seorang anak laki-laki yang muncul di balik pintu. seperti biasa, dia selalu tersenyum ceria. seorang anak yang berhati lembut... dan juga manis. yap! Labrador!

"Ohayo, Labrador ^^" seorang anak laki-laki memakai kacamata. terkenal cerdas di sekolah juga seorang ketua OSIS. "ayo kita segera kekelas."

"Baik."

.

"Teito, bolehkan aku mencontek sedikiiit saja pekerjaan rumahmu? yah!? yah?!" kata Mikage.

"tidak boleh! kau selalu saja mencontek pekerjaan rumahku. aku lelah mengerjakannya. kau yang enakkan!" Teito ketus

"=3= Teito kejam..."

"biar!"

"yo! kuso gakki, Mikage, ohayo! *smirks*" anak laki-laki bermata biru laut menyapa kedua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Frau! kuso gakki janai yo!" Teito marah-marah karena Frau selalu memanggilnya seperti itu.

*flashback*

"Ouch! gomen.." Teito menabrak seorang laki-laki yang tengah berjalan didepannya. karena dia membawa tumpukan buku.

"hati-hatilah kalau berjalan. dasar kuso gakki.."

"nani!? kuso gakki?!"

"yeah terserah. kuso gakki! kuso gakki! kuso gakki!"

"kuso gakki janai!" Teito menendang lutut Frau dengan keras karena amarah.

"ouch! ittai kuso gakki!"

*flashback end*

"yah.. peace!"

"grr!"

"hahahaha. kalian selalu begitu yah? hahaha. lucu sekali! wahahaha XD" Mikage tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya juga senpainya.

"sudah. aku mau ke kelas. bye kuso gakki, Mikage!" Frau berlari secepat kilat.

"orang itu menyebalkan!"

"tapi dia terkenal loh disekolah."

"terserah! terkenal atau tidak! ayo kita kekelas. hari ini kan pelajaran Lance sensei.."

"Yah.. sensei itu lagi. ya, ayo!"

(kelas)

"baik murid-muridku yang aku sayangi.. hari ini adalah hari dimana Lance sensei mu yang mempesona ini mengajar *tebar pesona*"

"== sensei kayak gak tau umur saja.. sudah tua!"

"hm? apakah aku mendengar seseorang berbicara selain diriku di kelas ini?" ... "baiklah, tidak ada berarti kita lanjut ke materi berikutnya. buka buku kalian hal.14! dan buka pekerjaan rumah kalian. saya akan memerikasanya. jika ketahuan tidak ada yang mengerjakannya, silahkan menerima hukuman yang pantas dari saya, ya... ^^ *senyum iblis*"

"habislah aku!" Mikage dengan wajah dan keringat dingin.

"hah.. sudah kukatakan. ini, cepatlah kerjaakan, lihatlah punyaku. cepat!"

,,,,,

"sudah. arigato, Teito!"

"hm... *memeriksa* bagus bagus. kalian semua mengerjakannya. eh? Mikage..."

"?!" Mikage keringat dingin

"tulisan mu kenapa berantakan seperti ini? perbaikilah nanti tulisanmu. mengerti?"

"ba-baik sensei!"

(pulang sekolah)

"nah, Mikage aku pulang duluan dulu yah.. bye!"

"bye! ^^"

"firasatku kenapa tidak enak ya? Mikage... semoga ia tidak apa-apa"

(beberapa hari kemudian)

pada hari itu libur akan tetapi cuaca cukup tidak bersahabat.

hujan lebat dan jalanan di penuhi genangan air...

Teito melihat keluar dari jendela kamarnya.

firasat buruk yang ia rasakan semakin membuatnya khawatir.

"Mikage..."

nama itu yang selalu ia sebut.

saat itu juga dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu...

hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni

kimi no ashiato sagasu

doka towa no yasuragi

koko wa yume no tochuu de

osanai tsubasa de

sakamichi kaketeku

michi kara hagurete

kono me wo tojiteku

hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni

kimi no ashiato sagasu

doka towa no yasuragi

koko wa yume no tochuu de

itsuka subete modorite

sora no hate hitori kiri

anata ga matsu yasuragi

hikari no ato nokoshite

osanai tsubasa de

sakamichi kaketeku

michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku

yume ni ai ni kokoro ni

kimi no ashiato sagasu

towa no hikari nokoshite

furugi no nai tsubasa de

towa no ai mo anata ni...

Raggs Requiem by Noria, lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan. sebuah lagu yang menghiburnya jika ia merasakan kekekhawatiran dan sedih.

perasaan gelisah yang terus melandanya...

'tok tok tok'

suara ketukan pintu luar Teito lalu segera berlari kebawah dan membukakan pintu.

dia tercengang melihat sesosok orang yang dia pikirkan terus berada di depannya.

dia tidak menyadari bahwa kejadian saat itu mirip dengan mimpinya.

"Mikage..."

"*memeluk Teito* ini yang terakhir. Teito, aku menyayangimu..."

"a-apa-? hey! kau basah kuyub! cepatlah ke mandi dan gantilah bajumu!

"hehehe. iya-iya..."

(5 menit kemudian)

kring...kring...kring...

"Hallo, kediaman Klein disini."

"Teito... cepatlah datang ke jln. barsburg no.1! cepat!"

"Castor-san? apa ini kau? Castor-san, ada apa? kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk datang ke lokasi yang kau beritahu?

"Mikage... Mikage mengalami kecelakaan!"

Teito tercengang dan kaget bersamaan. dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi dan segera menutup teleponnya. akhirnya ia menyadari kejadian saat ini mirip dengan mimpi.

dia mencari Mikage di seisi rumah nya...

dia panik dan ketakutan.

airmata berlinang membasahi pipinya..

dia akhirnya menuju lokasi yang diberitahu Castor padanya.

( no.1)

"Castor-san! Mikage...Mikage dimana!?" dia panik dan menangis

"Teito-kun, tenanglah. Mikage tak apa. dia sudah dibawa kerumah sakit secepatnya. dia hanya luka sedikit" kata Labrador

"yokatta... Mikage... Mikage..."

"Teito-kun, daijobu ka? jika kau mau aku akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit dimana Mikage dirawat"

Labrador dan Teito segera menuju rumah sakit yang mana Mikage dirawat.

(rumah sakit)

*ruang Mikage*

"Mikage!"

"Te-teito..? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mikage gagap.

"baka! aku mengkhawatirkan mu! kukira kau akan mati karena kejadian ini hampir sama dengan mimpiku itu!"

"Teito.. gomen. yang bisa kau lihat sekarang, aku baik-baik saja ^^."

"*memeluk Mikage* bestfriend forever... Mikage..."

"ah.. bestfriend forever ne~ Teito... ^_^"

"^_^" Labrador juga Castor saling tersenyum melihat mereka.

"yo! aku datang untuk menjenguk!" Frau datang dengan membawa karangan bunga

"Frau! apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Teito ketus.

"gee... ada apa denganmu, kuso gakki? Tentu saja menjenguk orang yang sakit..

"huh!" Teito memalingkan wajahnya.

"hahahha. iya sudah-sudah. Frau senpai, arigato ne~ telah menjengukku ^_^."

"yap! sama-sama! ;)"

cerita yang berakhir bahagia XD

Mikage: eh author!

author: wah! ada Mikage disini rupanya...

Mikage: kau yang membuat fanfiction ini kan? kasihan tuh, sahabatku Teito nangis-nangis gara-gara author!

author: eh! waah! gomen! gomen! tapi ini kan fanfiction-ku. masih mendinglah Teito yang nangis. daripada kamu

Mikage: ehehe~ benar-benar..

Teito: oi! Mikage! bukannya membelaku malah disetujui!

Mikage: kabuur~! *narik author*

author: kabuur~ XD

bye bye minna! :3

hope you will enjoy it! c(^w^c)


End file.
